Act Five/Secret kept
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Danube-Class Runabout fleeing from the pursuing Cardassian Warship as the vessel fires at the shuttle trying to hit it but the shuttle keeps dodging. INT-RUNABOUT CANOPY Red lights flashing as Commander Martin inputs commands into the helm console. CMDR. MARTIN: Their locking weapons onto us! Martin inputs into the helm station working on dodging the ship's weapons fire. CMDR. MARTIN: Can't shake them! Sito looks at her console. ENS. SITO: Coming out of the plasma field now. Window shows open space. EXT-SPACE The Runabout flies out of the plasma field with the Cardassian Warship following, as the Calisto comes into view. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Main viewer shows the Galor-Class warship firing at the shuttle. CAPT. TAYLOR: Mister Mason lock photons onto the Cardassian ship, hold for my command. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical station. LT. MASON: Photons locked onto the Cardassian Warship. Taylor gets up from her chair after she activates the com in the middle computer. CAPT. TAYLOR: Attention Cardassian ship this Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Calisto, you have without warning attacked one of our shuttles that goes against the Federation-Cardassain peace treaty of 2370. Lift doors open and both Martin and Sito walk onto the bridge Sito goes to her station as Commander Martin stands next to Captain Taylor. CAPT. TAYLOR: You're instructed to leave if you don't withdraw we will open fire on your ship! Taylor signals Mason to cut transmission about a second later the Cardassian vessel moves away from the ship. LT. MASON: (off his console) The Cardassian ship is withdrawing Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Stand down from Red Alert. Lights brighten up. ENS. SITO (Smiles): Wow first day on the job and we engage a Cardassian Warship. Captain Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair as Commander Martin joins her. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Yeah Sito maintain sensor scans for any Cardassian Warships. ENS. SITO: (Nods) Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE Calisto is near the plasma field. CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice Over): Captain's Log Stardate 43884.1. The Calisto remains near the plasma field with hope of finding Voyager so far no sign of them. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is looking out the windows at the plasma field when the com beeps. CMDR. MARTIN (Com Voice): Bridge to Captain Taylor. Taylor tapped her combadge. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Com) Taylor here go ahead Commander. CMDR. MARTIN (Com Voice): Incoming transmission from Starfleet Command its Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Taylor walks over to her desk. CAPT. TAYLOR: Route it to my Ready Room Commander. CMDR. MARTIN (Com Voice): Aye, Captain. She inputs commands into the desktop monitor, the Admiral appears on the monitor. FLEET ADM. NECHAYEV (On monitor): Captain Taylor I've reviewed your report, its ashame that you've not been able to locate Captain Janeway or her crew. Taylor leans back in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Yes, Admiral we ran into the Cardassians, they attacked the shuttle nearly killed my first officer and my chief of operations. FLEET ADM. NECHAYEV (On monitor): Most troubling ever since we signed the treaty of 2370 they've not tried to attack yet, but for now I've got new orders for you and your crew. The Calisto is hereby assigned to the Bajoran Sector. Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR (Confused): Admiral? FLEET ADM. NECHAYEV (On monitor): I think having two Starfleet vessels assigned to Deep Space Nine could boost our defenses in that sector and show the Dominion we mean business. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Aye, Admiral I'll inform the crew. FLEET ADM. NECHAYEV ( On monitor, Smiles): Nechayev out. Transmission ends with the Federation symbol appears, Taylor smiles and leaves her ready room. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Taylor enters from the ready room. ENS. CARLSON: Course laid in for Earth. Captain Taylor looks at the crew. CAPT. TAYLOR: Belay that Ensign I just received new orders for us from Admiral Nechayev we're to remain here in the Bajoran sector, set course for DS9 warp seven. She sits in the Captain's Chair. CMDR. MARTIN: Change of plans? CAPT. TAYLOR: (Nods) Yeah and we're here to make sure DS9 doesn't fall to the Dominion so let's make sure that doesn't happen, Kara punch it. Ensign Carlson runs her fingers on the warp gauge. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, fade out, end credits)